User talk:NJZimmermann
Bureaucrat * Hi, you've just been made a bureaucrat over here- welcome aboard :) 08:29, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Infobox * Hi, if I'm right in looking through the history of Callen, I saw that you were trying to use/create an infobox (sorry if I'm wrong). I agree we need infobox(es) here, but I was thinking that it would be better to resolve the issues with the one on the NCIS Database, and then we could copy the code straight over here. 02:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Nighthawk Leader, yes I had wanted to see if a rough teplate had been established for use here. I agree with your suggestion that would be the easiest course of action NJZimmermann 03:16, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Special Agent of the Month Nomination * Hi, thought we should probably get some of the features of the Main Page up an running, so you've been nominated to be the first User of the Month- you deserve it since you've put nearly all the information in here so far :) 08:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Preview * Hi thanks for the info- the preview looks great :) However, we now have a big problem since our wiki is named the "NCIS: Legend Database" with the site ncis'legend'.wikia.com. I think I saw somewhere that you can request a domain name change, but I can't find it, so I'll keep looking 06:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ** It is true that the difference between the domain name and the series title could pose a problem, but, as an alternative to changing the domain name, it could be argued that the domain name as it exists now also reflects the nature of the series. Since, the two episodes that provided the introduction to the characters and serves as point of orgin for NCIS: Los Angeles were entitled "Legend Part 1" and "Legend Part 2" respectively the domain name as it exists sufficiently reflects the nature of the spinoff amd its origins.NJZimmermann 17:53, 23 May 2009 (UTC) User of the Month I'm Back Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I had a huge internet problem, and it still isn't fixed, so I can't contribute very much, but it is a little better. Its good to see that the name of the wiki was changed. Just tell me what I should do. Special Agend Grham My Talk 19:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) General Grham, There are several articles related to the crossover episodes that need to be created including one for Abby and one for Director Vance. I tink that might be a good place to start. NJZimmermann 06:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hi * Hi, good to see we're getting some info about the new series so we can really start this wiki :) Just wanted to let you know I removed the empty cells in the table of Season One, as I thought we could always add them again when there's a new episode to put in, but if you want them there for whatever reason, feel free to put them back. Also, I saw you created , and was wondering if we were going to use or for episodes? 11:20, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Episode and Infobox style and Format * NJZimmermann, first of all sorry it took so long to get back to you. I've changed the infobox to for consistency- I think we have another different template over at the NCIS Database, but this one is more consistent with the Character Infobox we have on both wikis. The table idea sounds great, to me it looks more professional than the simple lists we currently have, hopefully I'll be able to convert or help convert the lists into a tabular form fairly soon :) 12:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) New Logo Please make this the new logo, anything is better than the GARBAGE we have now. --Andrewrox 22:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: New Logo Hi NJZimmermann, sorry it's taken so long to reply again (haven't been able to be active on wikis for a couple of days). While some users may think that the current logo is "garbage", I'm inclined to think that it's better than the new proposed one- the proposed logo appears to be a bit plain. However, if the current logo does infringe on copyright, I agree that it should be removed, but maybe we can come up with something a bit more appealing before we change it? Unless you feel the logo should be changed as soon as possible because of copyright concerns. 07:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Support/Oppose URL change :If you would like to Support or Oppose the change of this wikis url to ncisla.wikia.com :Please go to Forum:Change of sitename and url Hi I've asked about changing the url from ncislegend.wikia.com to ncisla.wikia.com and they are happy to make the change if the Wiki users agree with the change. I hope this is ok with you :: -- Chief (talk) ( ) 20:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) me again same question True Blood wiki is having a giveaway, would you be okay with us putting up a short term ad on the homepage here, or possibly doing a blog post? We'd like to make sure as many people as possible know about the event. Check it out here http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kacieh/True_Blood_Giveaway and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance for any help you can give, Sena 22:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sena, you can post the promotion on both sites. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 00:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi NJ, I've noticed that you are the Admin on this and the NCIS wiki- both really cool wikis! My name is Peter and I'm the Content Production Manager at Wikia. I wanted to reach out and share a few thoughts with you in regards to helping your community grow. I had some difficulty finding this wiki- because NCIS ranks much higher in a google search. I was wondering if you'd be open to improving your SEO by merging with your NCIS wiki, not unlike what they did on http://csi.wikia.com. It would improve your SEO substanially, give you a larger pool of editors, reduce any content redudancies, and encourage much more cross-show activity. It would also help us to to drive internal Wikia traffic to 1 wiki instead of 2. Please let me know your thoughts; this is something that I would help you to accomplish were you potentially interested. Best, Peter 22:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Peter, I am interested however it would inappropriate to merge only the NCIS Series in to single wikia. It would also be necessary to incorpoate the JAG wikia as since NCIS is a spinoff JAG. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 13:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi NJ, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Content Production Manager. I'd like to offer you some help with your main page design from one of our content production team members- we could give you a cool custom skin and headers on your main page, as well as a few other neat elements, if you're open to it, just let me know! Thanks, Peter 06:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) A page that probably shouldn't exist. Hey mate I was just browsing through wiki activity and found this: http://ncisla.wikia.com/wiki/NCIS:_Major_Case_Response_Team Seeing as how the only 2 words written are irrellevant its safe to say this page is not needed. Being an admin i'll leave the corrective action up to you :) ElFatso (talk) ( ) 01:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC)